For One Night
by rocker4ever
Summary: Summary: It’s late one night and two people are alone in the office doing their work…and thinking about one another.


Kimi: This is my first and, most likely, only story. It's a two-shot. It's M. It's Royai. And it's OoC.

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA and/or its characters the series would've been longer and there would've been two or more characters. Also I probably wouldn't be writing this.

PS. They're sharing the office. (B-duh)

Summary: It's late one night and two people are alone in the office doing their work…and thinking about one another.

**For one night**

'Twas another late night in the office and all was calm. Ruffling, shuffling and the soft sound of pen moving against paper were all that could be heard. Well…if you were ignoring the Colonel's sighs as the First Lieutenant was anyways. Another deep sigh caught the Lieutenant's attention though, as the Colonel stood from behind his desk and walked over to the window. Rain had begun pattering against it in a light drizzle that would soon match the torrent of despair in both officers. The Colonel took one look at his desk and let out his deepest sigh all evening. Frustrated, his subordinate set her pen down roughly and let out a sigh of her own.

-"No matter how much you sigh, sir, the pile will not decrease in size. So I kindly suggest that you sit down and get to work if you wish to get out of here anytime soon," said Hawkeye firmly. The Colonel had not noticed his subordinate's movements until he felt something cold pressed against the back of his neck and was now fully alert. "I've already finished my own work but, as always, I will stay to supervise you, sir."

-"Would you really shoot me Hawkeye, would you really shoot your superior officer?" asked Mustang calmly, and carefully, as possible, after all, this was Riza Hawkeye. After a while he felt her lower her gun and a sigh of relief escape his lips. "Also, Lieutenant, I am a grown man. I don't need to be supervised; I'll do fine on my own. Go home. Rest, relax and don't worry about a thing." He was now facing her, his usual smirk adorning his face.

-"I'm sorry sir, but from my experience of working with you, I've come to know for a fact that, while in the office, you are a lot of things, but certainly not a grown man…at least not when it comes to your paperwork." Returning her gun to its holster she turned and went back to her desk; sitting down she settled her eyes on the Colonel as he took a seat behind his own desk. He picked up his pen, grabbed the first paper of the stack and began reading.

-Riza's POV-

"Why do I always do this? I shouldn't be staying in late for his sake. He's the one who slacks off instead of doing his paper work. Why do I have to be here too?" I thought as I watched my superior work. I smiled to myself, always I would ask myself the same thing and tell myself the same thing and I always replied with the same thing. "I love him. I promised to protect him and help him get to the top. And I'll always be there for him no matter what." Yes. I love him I love the playboy colonel, the womanizer. But I can't help myself. I felt my mind drifting off into thoughts about him. About being with him…

-End of POV-

After about two hours the stack was almost halfway done, the rain outside had gotten worse, and Mustang decided it was time for a break. Setting his pen down he stretched out a bit to relax his muscles. Yawning a bit, he directed his attention to his subordinate's desk and nearly fell off his chair from shock. There, at her desk Riza Hawkeye, _**the**_ Riza Hawkeye, was asleep! This had to be a first. Never before had he seen Lt. Hawkeye slacking off, in any way, at work, it was impossible. And yet there she was sleeping like a baby…the most peaceful was expression on her face. It was nice, to see her smiling, to see her without her usual mask. That serious, cold look she almost always wore didn't fit her well in his opinion.

-"If only she would smile like that for me," thought Roy standing from his chair and walking over to her. He ran his hand gently through her hair, causing a small sigh to escape from her lips. That startled Roy a bit but he quickly regain his posture and continued. He saw her smile grow wider and he, unknowingly, smiled as well. "So beautiful," he thought.

He stayed like that for about ten minutes; just standing there stroking her hair. But he stopped as she started to stir a bit. She shook her head softly and he withdrew his hand quickly. She sighed contently and a barely audible 'I love you' escaped her lips. But Roy heard it. His eyes widened, his mouth was hanging slightly open and he just stood there watching her. His mind was running and he couldn't think straight. His Riza…was in love? He couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. Who could it be? Who could've gotten to his Riza before him?

Unless…

After a while he finally showed some sign of life by walking back over to his desk. He sat down and went back to his paperwork still slightly shocked and confused at his lieutenant's words. Every now and then he would take glances at her only to see her sleeping soundly. After looking at her for about the…100th time, he nodded his head confidently and mumbled an "I'll do it."

Another hour passed and the stack was down to about a dozen papers and, finally, Riza awoke.

She opened her eyes slowly and began taking in her surroundings. Her eyes widened and the slightest gasp escaped her when she realized she was still in the office. She raised her head quickly and looked over to the Colonel's desk only to see him signing the last paper. She sighed softly and smiled, she was glad that he didn't slack off while she slept. Clearing her throat she let him know she was awake.

He raised his head and looked at her seriously for a while before speaking.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. Did you sleep well?" he asked his voice void of any emotion.

"I…um…y-yes…" she stuttered, clearing her throat again she continued. "I'm sorry about that Colonel. It won't happen again."

"It's fine Lieutenant. As you can see my paper work is finished. Is it safe for me to leave now?" he asked smirking and making Riza blush slightly.

"I…um…yes, sir," she said nodding her head slowly. Roy, nodding as well, stood from his desk and began to gather his belongings. Riza did the same thing stopping suddenly after a while.

"What was that?" she asked, looking at her superior officer, her eyes wide. Again he mumbled something softly and Riza didn't dare believe he was saying what she thought he was saying.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't understand you."

Calmly Roy made his way over to Riza and stood right in front of her, the most serious look on his face. He slowly snaked one arm around her waist pulling her closer and causing her to gasp. With his free hand he cupped her cheek and raised her head so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"S-sir what are y--" but before she could finish Roy silenced her, gently setting his lips against hers. Riza just stood there wide eyed as he kissed her. Barely a minute passed and he broke the kiss and looked directly into her eyes. She just stood there panting, eyes wide, trying to figure out what to do. But before she could do anything Roy leaned in so his mouth was directly next to her ear and repeated what he'd said twice already. He said: "Riza Hawkeye…I love you." He pulled back and before he could do anything Riza had her lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss…

_

* * *

_

_To be continued

* * *

_

_Kimi: Ok. If I get 10 or more reviews I'll continue with the lemon…although it may take a while to update cuz of school..._

PS: I know at the beggining it says M but the story's gonna be T until I put up the lemon...then i'll change the rating


End file.
